


A Snippet

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-09
Updated: 1999-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray uses his favourite method of shutting Benny up





	A Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    A Snippet
    
    m/m content
    
    This came about during a discussion with my friend Margie... She said:
    
    "Pity me, I have to read about the economic viability of the nuclear
    energy industry in the new deregulated market"...
    
    And, I couldn't resist the urge to cheer her up, so I wrote the following
    snippet. She immediately responded, telling me to post it. So, here it
    is. 
    
    Disclaimer: The characters belong to Alliance.
    
    A Snippet
    =====
    
    'Benny, what are you reading?" Ray asked, looking over his lover's shoulder.
    
    "An article about the economic viability of the nuclear energy industry
    in the modern, deregulated market. It's quite fascinating."
    
    Ray quickly put his hand over the other man's mouth. "Stop right there!"
    
    "Ray?" Benton asked, having moved away from the hand impairing 
    his speech.
    
    "You were about to tell me about the article, weren't you?"
    
    "Well, yes. You see..."
    
    Ray grabbed the magazine and pulled. "No. No more. Give it to 
    me."
    
    A short war erupted over who would keep the magazine, but Ray 
    prevailed. 
    
    "But, Ray..."
    
    "Before you start pouting Benny, I have a *much* better way to spend
    the evening than reading about nuclear power and how accountants are
    trying to make it work."
    
    "No, Ray. The article..." Benton was interrupted by his lover's lips
    descending to his.
    
    =====
    
    And, Le End
    Ninjababe * * http://mbay.net/~lucia/ninsfic/
    http://www.xmission.com/~listninj/
    
    The only substitute for good manners is fast reflexes.
    
    Return to Due South Fiction Archive
    


End file.
